The present invention relates to a valve assembly and, more particularly, to a valve assembly including a faucet handle assembly that provides for rotational alignment of a handle relative to a valve stem.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve assembly provides for a screw down widespread handle assembly to be rotationally aligned by lifting up on a handle. Illustratively, a hub threadably engages a mounting base or valve body secured to a mounting deck. The handle can then be lifted against the force of a spring, thereby uncoupling splines that are configured to transmit rotational force to a valve stem. The handle can then be rotated independent of the valve stem, placed in a user preferred rotational angle and released to reengage the splines.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve assembly for a faucet includes a valve body, and a valve cartridge received within the valve body and including a valve stem defining a longitudinal axis and having a plurality of first splines. A hub includes an internal chamber extending between a lower end and an upper end, the lower end being coupled to the valve body. A stem adapter extends along the longitudinal axis between a lower end and an upper end, the lower end having a plurality of second splines. A handle is operably coupled to the upper end of the stem adapter. A spring extends between the hub and the stem adapter, the spring biasing the plurality of second splines into engagement with the plurality of first splines.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a handle assembly for operating a valve cartridge received within a valve body of a faucet includes a hub, a stem adapter extending between a lower end and an upper end, the lower end of the stem adapter including a plurality of internal splines, and a handle operably coupled to the upper end of the stem adapter. A spring extends between a downwardly facing surface of the hub and an upwardly facing surface of the stem adapter. The spring biases the plurality of internal splines into engagement with a plurality of external splines of the valve cartridge. A lower retaining cup receives a lower end of the spring and is supported by the upwardly facing surface of the stem adapter. An upper retaining cup receives an upper end of the spring and is supported by the downwardly facing surface of the hub.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve assembly for a faucet includes a valve body, and a valve cartridge received within the valve body and including a valve stem defining a longitudinal axis and having a plurality of first splines. A hub includes an internal chamber extending between a lower end and an upper end, the lower end being coupled to the valve body. A stem adapter extends along the longitudinal axis between a lower end and an upper end, the lower end of the stem adapter having a plurality of second splines. A handle is operably coupled to the upper end of the stem adapter. A spring extends between an upwardly facing surface on the stem adapter and a downwardly facing surface of the hub. The spring biases the plurality of second splines into engagement with the plurality of first splines. The stem adapter includes a flange defining the upwardly facing surface, and the spring concentrically receives the stem adapter.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.